The Tufts Oncology Group is continuing to actively participate in the protocol studies of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. These studies are aimed at improving the therapy available to patients with cancer. Laboratory investigations include: (1) studies of immunologic factors in patients with malignancy and (2) pharmacokinetic studies of chemotherapeutic agents in animals and patients.